


It Won't Be So Bad!(Yeah Right)

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Cabins, Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Exhaustion, Fainting, Family Fluff, Google is it normal to make your bias suffer, Hiking, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mountains, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, OT21 (NCT), Okay there's angst, Overworking, Polyamory, Poor Lee Taeyong, Sick Character, Sick Lee Taeyong, Slow To Update, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Some Humor, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Nct decide to take a break from their trying schedule and go on a camping trip.Well it's not a break for everyone....Unbeknownst to the other members their leader Taeyong caught a severe fever the day of the camping trip.And he fully intends on hiding it from the other members and getting through the trip even if it kill him.Which to be honest at this rate it probably will.Chapter One:Mother Nature Is A Bitch(Wip)Chapter Two:Day Two,Still Alive(Unpublished)





	It Won't Be So Bad!(Yeah Right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the camping trip and everyone's excited.  
> Well....
> 
> Everyone except Taeyong.....
> 
>  
> 
> (Work in progress)

**11:50 AM**

Taeyong didn't know whose idea this was.To be honest,he didn't really care at the moment.

He just didn't want to be here.

Apparently one of the dreamies(or maybe it was Jaehyun,he didn't really remember)had gotten the bright idea of going on a camping trip in the mountains.

And apparently the rest of them -including Taeyong-had thought it was a good idea and agreed to it.

But to be honest,Taeyong was seriously starting to regret agreeing to it in the first place.

He suddenly came down with a fever the morning of the trip and he felt like he was going to fall down any second now. _It's a miracle I was even able to get out of the house without anyone noticing much less passing out._ He thought to himself.

But even with a fever(that he's sure was his fault in the first place,he hasn't been resting nearly enough as he should've and he's barley been eating anything)he wasn't about to let his fellow members down,especially not the dreamies who'd he known had been looking forward to this trip since they started planning a little more then a week ago.

Besides,he was the leader.He wasn't about to let his members down because of a stupid fever. _It'll probably go away after I've had some rest._

So here he was,sitting in the passenger seat of one of the vans they had rented for the trip,with a fever and probably a stomach ache.

_Someone shoot me now._

Taeyong knew he'd have to get through this trip.Even it it killed him.

To be honest,at this rate it probably was.

**12:25 PM**

"Hyung wake up,we're here. "

Oh.Apparently he's fallen asleep.

And apparently his head still felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

He quickly(but carefully,he still had a headache after all) lifted his head up to see Taeil poking his side and Lucas looking at him with a concerned expression. _I hope neither of them noticed_.He thought. _The last thing I want is to disappoint them,they deserve this trip._

"Hyung?"Lucas' voice snapped Taeyong out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"He asked.Lucas gave a worried look."Are you okay hyung?"He asked.

Taeyong managed to force a smile despite the pain in his head."Don't worry,I'm okay."He told him."I'm just tired from the trip."

That seemed to reassure them and they smiled back."Well you're going to need the energy Taeyong-ah,"Said Taeil with a wide smile on his face."Because otherwise you're going to miss out on all the fun!"Taeyong couldn't help but laugh despite his headache."Alright,Alright,I'm coming."He told them.

Slowly but surely he made his way out of the van to join the others.Jaehyun was nagging the dreamies(they probably tried to steal the snacks),Doyoung and Johnny were trying to get everything out of the other van(key word being tried because Johnny seemed to barely get a few steps in before he dropped whatever he was carrying)while Yuta sat on one the fold out chairs watching them like it was the most entertaining thing in the world,much to Johnny's growing annoyance.  

"Yah!"Johnny said,clearly being annoyed with the Japanese man's lack of assistance.The said Japanese man just rolled his eyes."You're handling it just fine without my help hyung."Yuta said."Quit being overdramatic."

Johnny looked like he was going to start throwing a tantrum,but he seemed to calm down when he saw Taeyong walk towards them."Hey Taeyong-ah."He greeted.Taeyong smiled at him. _What did I do to deserve such caring members?_ He wondered to himself.

"Hey hyung."Taeyong replied."Having problems unpacking?"

Johnny sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair."You have no idea."He said with a tired expression on his face.

He shot a glare of annoyance towards Yuta,who was paying zero attention to conversation happening in front of him."And this brat isn't helping at all."Johnny said,clearly getting more irritated the longer the Japanese man ignored him.

Once again Yuta paid him no mind.


End file.
